Life Is A Highway
by digigirl27
Summary: Sometimes Shawn missed being out on the road. But that part of his life was over. It was undeniably fun while it lasted, but now he had found something he loved more than just traveling aimlessly on his motorcycle. Series of song drabbles, Shassie.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Life Is A Highway  
**Fandom**: Psych  
**Pairing**: Shawn/Lassiter  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: None of them are mine!! T_T  
**Notes**: First drabble.

Sometimes Shawn missed being out on the road. He missed the thrill of not knowing where he was going to end up, he missed the interesting people he met along the way, and he missed the variety of jobs he managed to hold. But the one thing he missed most of all was the freedom of just being out in the open. The freedom to do whatever he wanted; it was what he loved most about his life.  
But that part of his life was over. It was undeniably fun while it lasted, but now he had found something he loved more than just traveling aimlessly on his motorcycle. Shawn discovered that he liked the feeling of being in love. He knows it's a bit cliché', but he can't help but like falling asleep next to his lover and waking up the next morning in said lover's arms. He can't help but like the passionate kisses and touches of affection. But what he likes most is the knowledge that he's loved back.  
Shawn doesn't know how in the world he stumbled onto this one path in his life, but he sure as hell likes where it's going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Whenever, Wherever (plus a bonus drabble)  
**Fandom**: Psych  
**Pairing**: Shawn/Lassiter  
**Rating**: PG-13/R-ish (G for the second one)  
**Disclaimer**: None of them are mine!! T_T Not even the awesome songs that are mentioned.  
**Notes**: Two different drabbles. The first is from Shawn's POV, and the second is from Lassiter's. Ugh, not only writing song drabbles is a hard task, but so is trying to keep them in character (which I doubt I did, please don't kill me). I totally appreciate all the writers who can even more.

I've always had a feeling that Lassie would be the dominating sort of guy. I mean, at the station, he's always pulling and pushing me around and putting on the "no-more-Mr.-Nice-Head-Detective" act (not that I would say he's "nice," but you get the idea). Don't get me wrong, though; I totally love it. And he just wouldn't be Lassie if he didn't manhandle me and boss me around.

Although those are just a few of things I find incredibly hot about my sexy Head Detective, I never thought he'd be the possessive sex kind of guy. You know, the kind of sex that has to be had just about everywhere and is a little bit on the rough side. I don't know why he has to be possessive with me, because we're not really together (it's just a small fling to let out all the tension between us). It's not like I have a sign on me that says, "MINE, NO TOUCHING -Lassiter." I don't know what it is though that makes me okay with it.

Maybe it's because it's Lassie's way of showing me more than he lets on. Maybe I'm starting to feel a little something for him, too…

Or maybe it's just the fact that we're about to have sex right here, in this interrogation room, where just about anyone can walk in and find us doing the not-so horizontal tango, if you catch my drift. Whatever it is, I don't care. Lassie can have me whenever, wherever, and however he likes.

**BONUS DRABBLE**

"So Sick" Ne-Yo

I'm so sick of love songs.

I'm not saying that I ever liked those stupid ballads in the first place; it's just that I'm tired of hearing them on the radio all the damn time. Honestly, I don't care if they "wanna take forever tonight" or how they "don't wanna miss a thing." Please. And I guess they're also just a constant reminder that I don't have someone special around anymore.

Sweet Justice, I can't believe that I'm feeling so lonely right now that I've resorted to just sitting here on my couch with a glass of scotch in my hand, listening to those ridiculous love songs that I dislike so much, and reminiscing of her.

I used to think that I'd have the perfect life with her, with kids and everything. We were so in love. What went wrong? Oh, right, she claimed that I loved my job more than her. I don't remember how many times I've told her that that wasn't true, that I was a cop and couldn't be home all the time. But my explanations were never good enough for her. I guess she just couldn't handle being a cop's wife.

I don't why I'm acting all sentimental about this. I made my peace right when she walked out the door.

Damn, another one's playing on the radio. This one is about some guy who's truly, madly, deeply in love with his girl. Pfft…

I'm so sick of love songs.

So why can't I turn off the radio?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Another Night  
**Fandom**: Psych  
**Pairing**: Shawn/Lassiter  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: None of them are mine!!  
**Notes**: Lassiter dreams about Shawn.

"Another Night" Real McCoy

If anyone were to ask Head Detective Carlton Lassiter as to whether or not he had dreams about a certain psychic, they'd get an outright denial and one very pissed off detective. There was just no way in _hell_ that he dreamt about that annoying Shawn Spencer. Well, okay, so maybe he does dream about him, but those dreams were either about finally getting to arrest Spencer, or figuring out what was really behind all the "psychic" crap. Or both.

There was no way that he had any other dreams about the younger man. Oh, whom was he kidding? Lately, he's been having all sorts of dreams about Spencer, not just the ones mentioned before. No, there were many dreams in which they were a couple, all of them ranging from sickeningly romantic to downright erotic.

In his romantic dreams, Lassiter would be so in love with Shawn. They'd just be curled up comfortably on the bed together, and Shawn would be gently talking to him in a way that only lovers do. And in his erotic dreams, oh god, they'd be _doing things_ that only lovers do. Lips claiming the other's in hot kisses, limbs tangling together, bodies slick with sweat grinding against each other…god, sometimes those kinds of dreams made Lassiter wish that they weren't just dreams.

Other times though, Lassiter would try so hard not to dream about the pseudo-psychic, but another night would pass with another dream that would leave him either aching for the man or aroused when he finally woke up. In the first waking moments, he'd feel a mix of joy and pain, because it would still be the same. With the night gone, he'd just be left alone again.

But there would always be the next night to look forward to, so he could once again dream about the man he didn't need (at least that's what he tried to convince himself), but wanted so badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: On A Night Like This  
**Fandom**: Psych  
**Pairing**: Shawn/Lassiter  
**Rating**: PG-13/ R-ish  
**Disclaimer**: None of them are mine!!  
**Notes**: This is a continuation of my last drabble "Another Night," but you don't have to read it to get this one. Lassie's dreams finally come true.

"On A Night Like This" Kylie Minogue

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was completely drunk (okay, maybe not completely drunk, otherwise he'd totally be passed out right now, but still pretty drunk…), and he honestly didn't give a damn about that fact. If he hadn't downed all those drinks in the first place, he would have never gotten the push he needed to do this. Carlton had dreamt of this moment many times, but never thought that it would come, especially not like this, and now that it had, he wanted it so badly and wasn't about to let the chance escape him.

Acting quickly, the detective drunkenly pressed his chapped lips against another pair. It was hungry and desperate, mirroring the emotions rushing through his entire body. He gave a small smile of satisfaction as he felt his companion kissing back almost immediately, and eventually allowed himself to get lost in their kiss.

The was kiss was more wonderful than the ones in his dreams, and Carlton couldn't even think about anything except for the wonderful sensation of kissing the younger man who stood before him. He didn't think about how, just about an hour ago, he'd been at the bar trying to drink away his sorrows about being alone. Or when the fake psychic eventually had found him there, just a couple more drinks away from passing out. He didn't think about how the younger man had tried to talk to him (he was pretty sure it was something about pineapples) and cheer him up, before offering to drive him home in the Crown Vic.

Lassiter had refused at first, but now, as he found himself being pushed towards his bedroom, he was glad that he had given in. He couldn't help himself as he dragged Shawn right along with him, kissing and pulling on the younger man's surprisingly silky hair. He couldn't help himself as they tore off each other's clothes in a frenzy of lust. He especially couldn't help himself when he let out a loud moan at the amazing feel of their heated skin touching at last. And when they finally began to move against each other, oh _god_, did it feel amazing!

So Carlton Lassiter was just a little drunk, and he didn't give a care in the world about it. Not now, when he finally had the man he had dreamt about and wanted beneath him. He was 100% sure that this wasn't another dream taunting him, and he sure as hell was going to take full advantage of this moment to turn those dreams into a beautiful reality.


End file.
